Maybe Someday
by Cadpig Writes
Summary: After seeing Queen Delightful and Bashful kiss, a jealous Lord Starchbottom breaks down in tears and runs off. Little does he know, Queen Delightful too has a little secret of her own. Cover art done by The 7D crew.


_**This was written a long time ago. This was originally published on my Wattpad account but I decided to share it here. Enjoy.**_

Lord Starchbottom watched from around the corner as Queen Delightful and Bashful kissed each other. He dug his nails into the wallpaper in great anger and sadness. His heart shattered when he saw his queen hug the timid dwarf closer to her body. Starchbottom had never felt the emotion "heartbreak" before and this was certainly something he didn't want to experience ever again. His heart told him to look away from the scene but his brain was saying the complete opposite. The 6D were at their cottage but Bashful had decided to pay a visit that night and share his true feelings with Delightful. Starchbottom pounded his fist onto the wall and the _*thud*_ echoed throughout the castle.

Queen Delightful's ears perked up when she heard the loud sound. She pulled away from the kiss and looked around her throne room. "What was that?" she asked Bashful. He shrugged. "It was probably the castle settling." _**((Hehe, Phineas and Ferb reference.))**_ He tried to pull the queen back into a kiss but she remembered something. "Hey, what happened to Lord Starchbottom?" "He's probably in his room." They continued to smooch. Lord Starchbottom felt like he was going to burst into tears so he covered his mouth to stifle his sobs and ran as far away as possible. This time Queen Delightful definitely heard the sound of fast paced footsteps. She broke away from Bashful and took him off her lap. "It's getting late...I better check on Starchbottom." she said. Bashful smiled. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, right my love?" He took a hold of the queen's hands. "Of course." She bent down and planted a kiss on his small forehead. "Goodnight, Bashful." She said as she walked away. "Goodnight, my queen." He jumped into the hole in the floor that lead him back to the 7D cottage.

Queen Delightful looked all over the castle for her loyal assistant but he was nowhere to be found. "Starchbottom! Where are you?" She called for him, but she got no response. " _Where could he be?"_ she mumbled to herself. This was very unlike him to run off without telling her where he was going. She hope that he didn't get himself hurt or worse. Queen Delightful sat herself at a bench by a window that was facing her garden. She sighed as she put her face into the palms of her hands. "Where are you, Lord Starchbottom?" she asked aloud. As if her prayers had been answered, she heard the sound of sobbing come from outside. She turned around and looked out the window. She saw her familiar green bean of a friend sitting on a bench in the garden. She smiled, relieved that he wasn't hurt or kidnapped or whatever. But her smile quickly fell when she realized that he was crying. The queen felt her heart snap into two. She hated when any of her friends, especially her closest, were sad and depressed. She instantly bolted downstairs to the garden.

By the time she got there, Starchy had stopped sobbing but he was still sniffling. Queen Delightful took a deep breath and sat down next to him on the bench. He had his head in his hands and his tights were soaked in his tears. She gently rested her hand on his shoulder. He flinched in surprise and looked up. "Q-Queen D-Delightful, w-what are you doing here!?" His eyes were bloodshot and very watery. "I was looking all over for you and I saw you sitting out here...crying. What's wrong, Lord Starchbottom?" He didn't respond right away. He wiped his eyes and sighed. "It's nothing." he finally said. The queen cocked her head to the side. "Well you couldn't have been crying about nothing. Please tell me, I want to help you feel better." He shook his head. "Your majesty, really I'm fine. It's...nothing you should be concerned about." he mumbled. They sat in silence for a moment before Queen Delightful spoke. "Did...did somebody upset you?" Lord Starchbottom pulled at his own hair. "Queen Delightful please! It's nothing, honestly! I'm just having a...sobbing spell." He stopped pulling at his hair and instead started plucking the feathers off his hat. The queen looked at him skeptically. "Lord Starchbottom, I know you're bluffing when you start picking at your hat. You're not having a "sobbing spell". You're genuinely upset about something. I really would like to know, Starchy." He didn't say anything so the queen spoke again. "Please, it makes me sad to see my best friend sad." Again he didn't answer, but his expression softened.

After another moment of silence, Lord Starchbottom involuntarily flung his arms around her and embraced her tightly. Queen Delightful was surprised but she hugged him back just as tight back. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" She asked softly. He buried his head further into her chest. "Mmhmm." Queen Delightful shifted them both into a more comfortable position on the bench. She began to rub his back when she felt him breath heavily and assumed that he had started to cry again. "There there, it's alright. I'm right here. Take all the time you need." She muttered. After a few more minutes, Starchbottom finally calmed down. He sat up with his arms still around the queen but when he saw the tear stains on the queen's dress, he let go of her and started apologizing. "I-I'm so sorry, your majesty! I ruined your dress and...and I-" she stopped him. "It's completely fine. Don't worry about it, it's not important right now." She hugged him again for a while. "Now tell me what's bothering you." Lord Starchbottom sighed. He had no choice but to tell her how he truly felt….but he had to go slowly. "Umm...are you…" he started but couldn't finish. "Uh-huh, I'm listening." She reached up and wiped some old tears away from his face with her thumb.

"Are...are you and Bashful officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" Queen Delightful blushed a pink rose. She really had never thought of considering her and Bashful being boyfriend/girlfriend even though they WERE dating. She just didn't think about calling Bashful that. "Gee, I never considered Bashful my boyfriend. What I mean is that I never thought about calling him that even though we are dating but I guess I'll mention it to him tomorrow." She smiled to herself thinking about her boyfriend but when she looked up at Starchy, he had a depressed expression on his face and her smile fell. "How much do you love him?" he asked. "I love him a lot...I really don't know how to describe it." They stared at each other for a few moments. "But, why are you asking me these questions...may I ask?" Starchbottom held his breath. "I-I don't really know...how to feel." The queen looked at him confused for a second but realized what he was trying to say.

"Starchbottom, are you...jealous?" He started baffling and stuttering. "N-no o-of course n-not…hehe why would I be..." He started chuckling nervously as his eyes darted back and forth trying to avoid eye contact with the queen. She just sat there and looked at him. "Starchbottom...I…" But her advisor interrupted her. "No no, I'm not jealous of Bashful, Queen Delightful. I'm happy that you found someone, honestly. And if you love something, let it free and that's kind of how I feel because I love youuuu..." Starchy stopped himself and paused at the "you". Realizing what was coming out of his mouth, he tried to think of something to say after "you". "...uuuur way of being so lovable...yeah." He couldn't help but blush a dark red so he pulled his hat down over his face. Queen Delightful caught a glimpse of his eyes before he hid in his hat and saw a tint of embarrassment flash in his eyes. "Starchbottom...I had no idea you felt like this." This time the green bean didn't respond. "If I had known you had felt this way, I…" She paused, not knowing how to put her emotions into a sentence. "I...I love you, Lord Starchbottom."

Starchy tensed up after hearing those words. "Huh?" He slowly pulled his hat off his face and placed it back onto his head. He saw the queen had fresh tears roll down her face. "I said I love you." She wrapped her arms around him and caressed him. Now it was her turn to squeeze the living daylight out of him. Lord Starchbottom stared off into the distance, flabbergasted. "Q-Queen Delightful?" "I have always loved you. I didn't think you would love me back so I tried to move on." After a few minutes of awkward silence, Delightful pulled away but kept her hands on his shoulders. She looked into his eyes and saw his pupils were dilated. "W-why….why would you think I wouldn't love you back?" He dared to ask. She looked away and shrugged. "I-" they both said in unison. "You go first." Delightful insisted. "No, you can start, your majesty." They sat through another awkward moment of silence.

"I loved you ever since you started working for me. You always held a special place in my heart that no one else could ever replace. I just thought that you wouldn't feel the same way or you would be weirded out and leave me and...I don't know." Starchbottom looked as if he were about to faint as Queen Delightful confessed her feelings for him. He mentally slapped himself to keep himself conscious and looked at his queen. "But...do you still...love me?" he asked. She put her hand on the back of her neck. "...yes of course...I do...I still love you with all my heart...but we can't...be together." Starchy felt his heart skip a beat but knew what she meant. "Your heart belongs with Bashful." he said with great sadness in his voice. She shook her head "yes". "He holds the key to my heart right now, I do like him...but I can't just break up with him. It'll break his little heart...and mine." They looked at each other broken heartedly. Queen Delightful took his hands into hers and kissed them. "Maybe someday we'll be together." She said. "But in the meantime…"

She placed both of her hands on Starchy's cheeks and pulled him closer to her face. She brushed her soft lips against his. He stared at the queen before closing his eyes and gently kissed her back. They sat there with their lips connected, enjoying every second of it. But a few moments later, they heard a small rustling noise from a bush behind them so they pulled away quickly. Queen Delightful smiled at him and briefly kissed him on his cheek. She then pulled him into a short passionate hug. After she pulled back, she looked into his eyes. "There, do you feel better now that you let all of that out?" He nodded with a smile. "Yes I do. Thank you so much, Queen Delightful." "No problem, Starchy." She ruffled his curly orange hair.

She stood up and stretched. "Welp, it's getting late. We should get ready for bed...are you coming?" Starchy nodded. "I'll be up in a few." The queen smiled and turned to walk back into the castle. Starchy waited until she was inside before he jumped onto his feet and silently did a happy dance. After a few seconds of that, he forced himself to calm down and calmly walked back into the castle. But he briefly clicked his heels together as he walked towards the castle.

 _ **Someday, Starchbottom.**_


End file.
